Working gloves made of a fiber material are known of the type in which portions of the glove other than the back portion excepting tips of the five finger portions are coated with rubber or resin coating. Such working glove is air permeable with respect to its back portion and finger backs. For this reason, the working glove has an advantage that it is less likely to cause stuffy feel if worn for a period of time.
In the manufacture of working gloves of this type, it has been known to use a dipping hand block having a back portion and a palm portion, both being positioned generally horizontally, five finger portions extending generally straight from the back portion, base lines of forks between adjacent fingers being positioned in same horizontal plane as or lower than the palm portion, the forks being slanted long in the longitudinal direction of the palm portion. More particularly, the fiber-made glove is first fitted on the dipping hand block, and same is held in a slightly tilted condition so that the five finger portions will be oriented slightly downward. The work is then dipped in a stock solution of a rubber latex composition in such a way that the back portion and the upper surface of the five finger portions will not sink into the solution, with the interfinger fork portions in particular being dipped deep in the stock solution. Subsequently, the work is removed from the stock solution and the solution deposited on the glove is heat treated, whereby a coat is formed on the glove.
The working glove thus manufactured is a so-called open-back type working glove in which the back portion and the back of five finger portions other than their tips are not coated, whereas other portions have a coat formed thereon.
Since the dipping hand block is of a flat configuration, the glove made in the above described manner is a flat-configured one such that the five finger portions are positioned in substantially same plane as the palm portion.
In contrast to this, the construction of the human hand is such that the thumb projects considerably beyond the palm and, in addition, the thumb and four other fingers are movable freely to perform any desired work. Therefore, when a glove made on such a flat dipping hand block as above mentioned is worn, the glove does not fit the hand, feels uncomfortable, lacks ease of working with, and tends to tire the hand too much when long worn in operation.